Rita Loud
Jill Talley Agnieszka Kunikowska Talya Barkai Stephanie Damare Katia Follesa (S1E02A-S1E13B) Lucia Valenti (S1E14B onward) Evis Trebicka Cecilia Gómez Marta Estrada Emma Clavel Yeon-Wu Kim Ildikó Ősi Márcia Morelli Adriana Moniz Anastasiya Lapina Marina Poklepović Klára Sochorová Nirayu Zuhdi Ruffa Valera Marija Vidaković (season 1) Ana Mandić (season 2 onward)}} |occupation = Dental assistant Crossing guard (formerly) |family = |friends = Lynn Loud Sr. (husband) Her children Clyde McBride Howard McBride Harold McBride Dr. Feinstein (boss) Mr. Grouse Flip The Santiago Family The Casagrande Family |enemies = Park Ranger Hawk and Hank |likes = |dislikes = Her kids fighting and arguing Her husband's tie collection Fenton Luan clogging the sink with comedy props Her wedding vase from Aunt Ruth Getting shot with gravy |quote = "Not five minutes! Now!" |pets = Charles (dog) Cliff (cat) Geo (hamster) Walt (canary) Goldie (deceased goldfish) |home = 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan |alias = Mom Mrs. Loud Mother Mama (by Lily) |goal = To be a novelist}} Rita Loud is the mother of the Loud children and wife of Lynn Loud Sr. Rita is a supporting character in the first season, and a major character from Season 2 and onwards. Personality Rita is caring towards her children, but is not afraid to punish them if they go too far. She and her husband act playfully romantic towards each other, though she is apparently more level-headed than him. An example of this is when she's concerned about Lincoln playing video games too much and tells him to do some sport outside in "The Loudest Yard". She dreams to be a novelist but initially seems to lack a creative side, as she wrote a story about a bored dental assistant talking to her fish before being inspired by Lincoln to write about a thrill seeker with white hair, himself. Appearance Rita wears a pink buttoned shirt with a white collar and cuffs, and purple pants. She has big blonde hair and white earrings. She also wears blue eye shadow and red lipstick. She also wears black low tops. She has bags under her eyes, just like Lincoln. Absences :Total episodes: 70 Shorts *"The Loud House (pilot)" (mentioned) *"Slice of Life" (heard off-screen) *"Deuces Wild!" (heard off-screen) Season 1 *"Left in the Dark" (mentioned) *"Get the Message" *"Heavy Meddle" (heard off-screen) *"Making the Case" *"Driving Miss Hazy" *"Project Loud House" (mentioned) *"Sound of Silence" *"Space Invader" *"Undie Pressure" *"Linc or Swim" *"Changing the Baby" *"Hand-Me-Downer" (mentioned) *"Sleuth or Consequences" (mentioned) *"Butterfly Effect" *"The Green House" (mentioned) *"Along Came a Sister" *"For Bros About to Rock" (mentioned) *"Toads and Tiaras" *"Save the Date" *"Out on a Limo" (mentioned) *"Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru" *"Roughin' It" *"The Waiting Game" *"Dance, Dance Resolution" (mentioned) *"A Fair to Remember" *"Funny Business" (indirectly mentioned) *"Snow Bored" *"Study Muffin" Season 2 *"Intern for the Worse" *"Baby Steps" *"Back in Black" *"Patching Things Up" *"Cheater by the Dozen" *"The Whole Picture" (mentioned) *"Frog Wild" *"Shell Shock" *"The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos" *"Out of the Picture" *"Room with a Feud" *"Back Out There" *"Job Insecurity" (indirectly mentioned) *"ARGGH! You for Real?" *"Change of Heart" (mentioned) *"Lynner Takes All" *"Friend or Faux?" *"No Laughing Matter" *"Legends" *"Snow Way Down" *"Snow Way Out" (mentioned) Season 3 *"White Hare" *"Selfie Improvement" *"City Slickers" *"Net Gains" *"Fandom Pains" *"Teachers' Union" *"Deal Me Out" (mentioned) *"Pasture Bedtime" *"Shop Girl" *"Crimes of Fashion" *"Absent Minded" *"Be Stella My Heart" *"Sitting Bull" *"The Spies Who Loved Me" *"Everybody Loves Leni" *"Middle Men" *"Jeers for Fears" *"Tea Tale Heart" Trivia *Rita is voiced by Jill Talley, who is known for voicing Karen Plankton on SpongeBob SquarePants, another animated series on Nickelodeon. *Rita's entire face was never shown during the first season. It was revealed along with Lynn Sr.'s in the Season 2 premiere, "11 Louds a Leapin'". **Before "11 Louds a Leapin'", most of Rita's face was already revealed by "Cereal Offender". *It is revealed in "A Novel Idea" that her first name is Rita and that she dreams of being a novelist. *Rita is the only member of the immediate Loud family whose first name is not alliterative. *Her name is a pun on the words "read aloud." **This is a reference to her goal to become a novelist. *Out of all of the kids, she is closest with Lincoln. *It was revealed in "Cover Girls" that before Rita met her husband, she used to be a crossing guard. **This was expanded upon in "L is for Love". *Like Lori and Agnes Johnson, Rita wears blue eyeshadow. *Rita made a voice speaking cameo on March 23, 2017, in the Saturday Morning Hang Zone with Lincoln Loud. *In "The Price of Admission", it is revealed that she is strong enough to carry Lynn Sr. **She also appears to be stronger than Lynn Sr. himself, as she was able to turn the wrench when taking out the tire from Vanzilla while he couldn't in Lana's Podcast from Listen Out Loud. *In "Spell It Out", it's revealed that she's part of a book club. *The colors and styles of clothing that the Loud and McBride parents wear correspond with each other. Rita and Howard both wear red button-up shirts, with collars, and rolled-up sleeves. *Dub facts: **In the Polish version, she's one of the few characters who have their original name. **Rita's Russian dubber, Anastasiya Lapina, also voices Lori, Leni, Lola, Lily, and Ronnie Anne. **Rita's Hebrew dubber, Talya Barkai, also voices Lily and Zach. **Like in the show, Cecilia Gómez (Rita), is the mother of Abril Gómez (first voice of Lily) in real life. **Rita's Filipino dubber, Ruffa Valera, also voices Luan. *It is revealed in "L is for Love", that she had freckles when she was younger. *It is revealed in "No Spoilers" that her favorite color is violet. *Rita is the third named character who had a birthday onscreen, the first character was Chandler and the second was Maggie. *It is revealed in "Tripped!" that she knows how to fly a plane, because Pop-Pop told her stories of when he was in the navy, and got the necessary knowledge on how flying a plane works. *According to the episode "Missed Connection", Rita and Lynn Sr. had to separate at least one point in their marriage. *It is shown that Rita can make some dental jokes in the eleventh episode of Listen Out Loud. *Rita is the only Loud to have a T in her name. es:Rita Loud fr:Rita Loud he:ריטה רעש id:Rita Loud ja:リタ ラウド ms:Rita Loud pl:Rita Harmidomska pt-br:Rita Loud ru:Рита Лауд tl:Rita Loud